The Date Can Wait
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (NSFW) (Description Of Sexual Intercourse) MPREG first smut scene please tell me how I did


"Hey Edd." The brunette turned his head facing the doorway where his roommate stood. The red hooded male was leaning against the frame on the door, both hands in his hoodie pocket. Edd turned his desk chair around to face the other, his project forgotten for the moment.

"What's up Tord? You okay?" He didn't know what the other needed, but knowing Tord he could get a vague idea that it wasn't something normal.

"I was wondering if you were up to uh..." The dirty blonde looked away with a blush on his face. Edd could easily tell what the other was hinting at. Sighing, Edd stood from his desk chair, both hands finding their way into his hoodie pocket.

"You were wondering if I would have sex with you, weren't you?" Giving a small laugh he smiled at his roommate. "Sure. Close and lock the door. We don't want Matt to wander in like last time do we?" At the mention of the last time and their dimwit of a housemate, Tord laughed as he closed and locked the door, sliding a heavy box in front of the door with his feet.

"Thanks Edd." The devil haired dark blonde grinned in his friend's direction, moving closer to the brunette. On instinct, the brunette backed away, falling back when his legs hit the bed. "You know, it's been a while since we've done this."

"It's only been a few weeks since you last asked this." Tord grinned leaning over his chubby roommate.

"That's what I said." Edd rolled his eyes at the other's words, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. His eyes widened as he felt Tord's hands slide up under his hoodie and t-shirt, the dirty blond's fingers like icicles against his skin.

"H-h-hey!" He tried to flinch back from the cold fingers. Hearing Tord chuckle from above him, he looked up at the other, the feeling of cold fingers running over his skin still very present. He saw the toothed grin, there was a small gap between the frontmost two. Watching as his red hooded friend moved away, Edd felt strong arms pick him up and throw him further up the bed, his back hitting the mattress. Glancing over to the other, he saw Tord discard his hoodie and t-shirt as well as his jeans before crawling on top of him once again.

"We should take care of those clothes first shouldn't we~?" Tord grinned as his hands pulled at the bottom of Edd's torso, removing both the hoodie and t-shirt in one go, both pieces being discarded to elsewhere in the room. Edd's face turned a light shade of pink, embarassed by how much weight he had put on since the last time, his arms moving to attempt to cover up anything.

"Hey now, I've seen it all before. There's no need to hide yourself from me." Tord grabbed both of Edd's hands and held them above his head, leaning down to kiss the other on the lips while his other hand trailed up and down the other's torso, poking and prodding at spots with a smirk, feeling all over the warm flesh. He could hear a few soft moans when he moved his hands over certain spots. Letting go of Edd's hands, he felt fingers weaving into his hair as he used his other hand to unbutton Edd's khakis and pull them off with his boxers. He felt Edd pull back a little breaking the kiss.

"So what are you going to do to me~?" He watched Tord's eyes widen above him before the other grew a smirk leaning into the crook of Edd's neck, the feeling of teeth and lips against his skin sending shivers down his spine. Trying to keep his mouth closed during a low moan, he felt the teeth sink into a spot along his collar, making his attempt to stay quiet futile.

"Oh come on. I want to hear your voice, don't try to hide it~" Tord purred softly in his ear, the warm breath and husky tone sending blood south. Moaning softly he couldn't help but rock his hips up, trying to find any sort of friction. The feeling of hands holding his hips down was as frustrating as the growing number of marks along his collar and torso were turn-ons.

"As much as I love hearing your moans, I think we should get moving. I bet you'll sound even better sitting on my cock." He watched the other smirk before scooting back, bending down to stretch the hazel eyed male before plowing in. Feeling fingers being pressed into him he moaned softly, his eyes closing as he felt Tord's fingers scissor him. This went on for a bit, another two fingers being added over the period of time before they were pulled away, dragging a whine of displeasure from the brunette.

"How would you like to ride something other than my fingers~?" Seeing a frenzied nod, Tord stood from the bed and moved over to where his pants were discarded. Searching through the pockets he took out a bottle of lube, getting some onto his hand before moving back over to the bed. Pushing his boxers down his thick length popped up, saying hello as he began covering it with the gel-like substance. Once it was thoroughly covered he wiped his hand off on his boxers before kicking them off to the side.

"I hope you're ready for this." Watching as the communist knelt down on the bed, he felt his hips being lifted before his entrance was beginning to be stretched once again. Panting out a loud moan, his eyes closed, body taking the sensation of being stretched before anything else. With each thrust the other made, a low moan of Tord's name left his mouth. He could feel the drying of previously wet drool on his chin. Tord had made it up to a rough pace, thrusting in and out at a rhythm not unlike that of a jackhammer. He could feel himself unwinding at the same time as he felt a knot form in him making his stomach hurt slightly. The pain disappeared as quickly as he felt it, pleasure overlapping it.

"T-Tord! I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!" He panted out roughly, stumbling over the words as they left his mouth. The feeling of hot breath on his neck made him smile.

"M-me too. H-hey how would y-you like to go o-out some time?" Tord grinned at his brunette friend, leaving a few kisses along the other's neck as he continued thrusting at the same pace. Hearing a laugh from below him, Tord smiled pulling away from Edd's neck to plant a kiss on his lips.

"S-sure T-Tord." He moaned into the kiss loudly as he came, a feeling of warmth in him moments later. Both panted as they rode out their climaxes, half-lidded eyes meeting. The dark brunette groaned softly as he felt the other pull out, the feeling of the white substance leaking out of his entrance bringing a tired smile to his face. Feeling arms wrap around him, he moved closer to the warm body holding him as he felt the covers being pulled up to cover them.  
~~~~~

Blearily waking up, he struggled to sit up in the bed, the soreness in his hips stopping him. Standing from the cold and messed up bed, he felt the remains of once warm cum seep down his thighs. Shuddering in distaste for the feeling, he limped to the bathroom.

"Babe. Make sure to change into something nice. I'm taking you out tonight." Blushing lightly as he heard his now boyfriend speak to him he smiled softly. Turning on the water in the shower to warm he stepped in carefully.

Backing away from the shower he felt a pain in his hips as he lathered his hair with shampoo. Pausing for a few seconds he shook his head thinking it was only his imagination.

Stepping back under the water to rinse his hair he felt the warm water cascade down his body. Feeling a stronger pain than before, he jumped a little getting soap in his eyes. Swearing softly he attempted to clear his eyes. The pains shooting through his body were not helping in the slightest, the time between them shrinking until they were almost overlapping. Groaning softly he tried to ignore the pain so he could finish his shower.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, walking into his room to change into something nice. While preoccupied with getting dressed, he didn't hear the door to his room open and Tord walk in. Pulling on his boxers and his usual khakis, he felt arms wrap around his waist tightly, cold fingers tracing up his sides.

"Don't mind me, finish dressing so we can go. I've got the perfect idea on where to take you but it's a secret." Feeling a kiss along his neck he blushed deeply before attempting to shrug off his boyfriend.

"Well I can't finish getting dressed with you in the way. If you want to be in here then go sit on the bed or something." Chuckling softly he glanced back as Tord sat in his desk chair. Pulling on an undershirt before getting a green and white flannel on he grabbed a pair of socks before moving to sit on the end of the bed, being stopped by Tord before he could.

"Your bed is a mess so sit in the desk chair. I'm going to go start the car. Meet me out there when you're ready to go." Feeling a kiss on his forehead he watched as Tord left the room, sitting in the chair to get his socks and shoes on before making his way out to the car, his stomach clenching every few moments.

"Did you really need to blindfold me?" He sat in the passengers seat, buckled in and blindfolded as Tord drove them to their destination. His boyfriend kept silent, making a turn before putting the car in park. He heard the locks pop and moved to unbuckle his seatbelt. Hearing the drivers side door close and his open.

"My lovely man~" Feeling Tord help him out of the car he felt those cold fingers run through his hair before feeling the blindfold being untied. Opening his eyes he first sees a set of silver eyes looking back at him. He heard the door close behind him.

"You ready to go eat? Or do you want to walk around the corner for a while." Smiling softly at the embarrassed question, he kissed a reddening cheek lightly before taking both of his hands.

"I'm not really hungry right now but thank you for asking. Let's go take a short walk." He watched Tord smile before feeling lips pressed to his temple. Letting go of one hand he started walking around the corner. He was constantly trying to ignore the jolts of pain from his hips and stomach. As tempting as it was to let Tord know about his discomfort he didn't want to ruin their first date. Tord had apparently made big plans for tonight and he would feel bad if he ruined it all. Feeling his hand being squeezed lightly he looked up at his horned boyfriend.

"Hey are you alright? You kinda zoned out a little bit." Smiling a little at the other's care he squeezed the hand clasped in his own.

"I'm fine. I was thinking about something and my hips are still a little sore from last night." Pulling a light blush to his face he felt the pain travel lower, his hips setting him at a limping waddle of sorts. Biting lightly at the inside of his mouth he tried to keep calm and quiet.

"Okay. You ready to go eat now or you want to walk a little bit longer?" Eating was the last thing on his mind but sitting down seemed like a better idea. Nodding at the first option he found himself being led by the hand back to the restaurant. His crotch began burning slowly as they were led to their table, excusing himself to the bathroom a few minutes later. Locking himself in the bathroom stall, he unbuttoned his pants and let them and his boxers fall to his ankles. Ever so carefully he checked where he felt the burning sensation, finding two fingers buried knuckle deep before hitting something. It was large, smooth, and a round sort of flat. He nearly pissed himself when he figured out what was going on. How the hell did he not notice he was pregnant?! Pulling his boxers and pants back up, he stepped from the stall and washed his hands, refusing to listen and push the baby down. This was a shock but he didn't want to make a scene. He knew it was Tord's kid, and selfishly hoped that they would wait till the date was over. Walking back to the table, he tried to keep the infant in place as he sat down across the other who had been looking at the menu.

"Would either of you gentlemen like to try our fine wine?" A perky waitress had moved up beside the table holding a ruby red wine bottle. Shaking his head as a form of rejecting the offer he asked for a water, Tord asking for a cup of iced tea. As the waitress left with their drink orders he gained a questioning look from Tord.

"I would've thought you would order Cola. I would've gotten the wine but I'm driving so I don't want to get us killed on our first date. But are you alright? You were in the restroom for a while." Sighing softly he gave a soft smile as the waitress brought their drinks. No he wasn't going to spill about what was happening with him, but brushing it off for now would have to do.

"I thought it would be more appropriate to get water. And I'm alright there was a line for the bathroom is all." Thankfully Tord bought it for the most part and there weren't any other issues for a while. And by a while it's meant to mean halfway through the meal. Tord was talking about two friends he had met while away and how idiotic they were. Apparently he was in the back of the plane while they were driving and managed to crash it into a cloudberg. Both males laughed at the retelling of this past occurrence, Edd's cutting off towards the end. He had managed to ignore the pain of each contraction fairly well until now, the chatter being a nice distraction. But he could now feel the head sitting right above his entrance, the stretch becoming painful. As they finished their meal he was helped up by Tord after the other paid and led to the car. His whole body was tense and trying to force the child out.

It was a short ride in the car, Tord keeping quiet about where he was driving until it was more than obvious. Being helped from the car he watched as Tord grabbed two blankets from the trunk and a bag holding something. Edd was handed the blankets while Tord took his other hand and let them to a clear spot. It was close to sunset and Tord had chosen an amazing spot on top of a hill in the park. Spreading the one blanket out over the grass they left the other to the side in case it got chilly.

"So what do you think?" The both of them had sat down on the blanket, Tord wrapping an arm around Edd's waist. He was almost lifted into the other's lap but distracted the other so be wouldn't be moved.

"A walk, Dinner, and watching the sunset? This really is the best first date." Noticing as the bag was opened, he watched Tord pull out a bottle of seltzer water and cups.

"It's not over one bit babe. Also sorry but I opted out on getting Cola. It would've gotten shaken and exploded in the car." Giving an understanding smile to his boyfriend, he barely registered the fact that the date wasn't over once the sun had set, jumping in shock at a loud explosion from the sky. Looking forward he saw the multicolored lights flash before his eyes.

The moment the first firework went off he felt the head crowning fully, how muscles tensing at the loud sound and nearly pushing the child out more. Groaning softly as the next explosion went off, he felt his contractions syncing up with the fireworks. Thinking that his cover hadn't been blown, he tried to mask his expression. Feeling a hand grab his jaw and turn his face he was met with the confused face of Tord.

"What's wrong? You look like your not having a good time. Did I do something wrong? Was it wrong of me to ask you out on this date?" Feeling guilty he grabbed Tord's hand and squeezes it gently. He didn't mean to make the other feel bad and give mixed signals.

"Tord it's alright. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry for not telling you about what I've been feeling earlier on. Please don't hate me for not telling you." Groaning softly his other hand gripped at the blanket, his body forcing an autopilot response.

"What are you talking about? I would never hate you!"

"You're going to be a dad, Tord." He took a sharp exhale as he waited for any type of response from the other.

"What?! Really? When did you find out?" Sighing softly he gripped at Tord's shoulder.

"When we were at dinner. And I mean you're going to be a dad within the next few hours. I'm in labor right now and the head is almost halfway out of me. I've probably been feeling contractions since my shower this morning and brushed it off as soreness from last night." He was met with silence for only a moment before feeling his overshirt being pulled off and his undershirt pulled up as his button and fly were opened and his pants and boxers were pulled down showing the head crowning fully.

"So the whole time you were in the restroom? Push babe you've got this." He gripped at the blanket under him as he pushed, feeling the head move out further than just a crown.

"I felt something burning in my crotch and went to check. I found out that I was both pregnant and that the baby was already most of the way down my birth canal. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He couldn't help the louder moan in pain that left his mouth as the head reached just over halfway.

"It's alright elskede, just push. The head is almost out." Feeling the cold fingers running over his hips and thighs gently to soothe the burning pain in his crotch, he smiled softly as he pushed again feeling the head pop out with a gush of fluids. Panting softly he glanced down to see his child's head, red-tinted skin with light red-stained hair that if it was washed would probably be a light brown in color. Glancing up only briefly he saw his boyfriend remove his shirt before cupping it under the head of their child carefully. Feeling the shoulders start peeking through one at a time he pushed again watching as the left shoulder became dislodged first, followed by the right one.

His hips ached, his body seizing up as each contraction struck him like lightning. He could feel as the hips of his baby were moving through his body, how they stretched his rim one final time before his body relaxed. His muscles felt like jello as he watched Tord wrap up the little person in his shirt, laying them in his arms moments later. Feeling the second blanket being draped over the three of them he smiled.

"It's a little boy, Edd. What should his name be?" Smiling softly at the sleeping bundle in his arms he glanced up to the sky, bright flashes of light making known in the night sky and hiding stars in the smoke.

"I like the name Erikur. What do you think?" Smiling up at his horned boyfriend he kept their son close.

"I think it's perfect." Feeling warm lips pressed to his own he smiled as the finale began. An hour later, Tord was met with the confused shouts of Tom and Matt when he entered the house carrying Edd and their son inside after Edd had fallen asleep in the car.

What a wonderful and surprising date it was. They'll never forget it.

~~~~~~~~~~  
3483 words  
This has been in the works since November of last year and it's finally done  
It's also my longest one-shot ever

TorEdd

Also my first smut ever

Chapter nine is on hold because I'm brain dead

Nobody asked for this but I'm giving it anyway.

But yeah this is done

Tell me how you feel about it please!

~Mari


End file.
